Biggs and Wedge (Final Fantasy VI)
Biggs (Vicks on the SNES) and Wedge are temporary playable characters in Final Fantasy VI. They are soldiers of the Gestahlian Empire, and accompany Terra Branford on her mission to Narshe to retrieve the frozen esper, Valigarmanda. Ted Woolsey, the game's original translator, translated them as Vicks and Wedge. In subsequent re-releases and in English text in Japanese materials he is referred to as "Biggs", however his Japanese name would not correspond to the pronunciation for "Biggs". See the etymology section for more information. Profile Appearance Neither Biggs nor Wedge are distinguishable from any other brown-armored imperial soldiers. They share a menu sprite which shows a small amount of blond hair peeking out from under their helmets. In the CG cutscene intro for the PlayStation release, one is shorter and stockier than the other, but there is no indication given as to which is Biggs or Wedge. Wedge is likely the shorter/stockier one, as his namesake has always been in the games where the duo differ in height and/or weight. Personality Both are professional soldiers focused on their mission. Wedge is skeptical regarding the presence of the esper in Narshe, but carry out their mission regardless. They express hints of fear or disdain for Terra: being concerned if she's sufficiently controlled by the Slave Crown and deciding to have her take point in the attack on Narshe to avoid the risk. Story The three are sent to Narshe to investigate a frozen esper the miners have dug up in the mountain. Though skeptical, they presume Terra's presence means their superiors are taking the rumors seriously. The three march on the town, putting Terra on point, and fight through Narshe's guards to reach the Narshe Mines. The three battle a monster called Ymir the guards have trained to guard the mine, and destroy it. In a new mine shaft the three find the frozen esper Valigarmanda, but as they approach it, it reacts to Terra's presence. Biggs and Wedge vanish in flashes of light and are presumed to haven been killed in the process. Gameplay Biggs and Wedge's job wasn't listed within the Super Nintendo version of the North American game. It was removed. There's no entry within Final Fantasy III Nintendo Player's Guide, so their jobs are unknown. The English Game Boy Advance version retained the job titles and Biggs and Wedge are Soldiers. They are temporary characters, and they both have no special unique commands. Because they are always seen riding Magitek Armor, they have access to the Magitek command in place of the Attack command. They begin at Level 1 and are both equipped with a Mythril Blade, Buckler, Leather Hat, and Leather Armor, but their equipment cannot be changed. Unlike the other guests in the game, all the imperial soldier's sprites and animation are used on the field such has their magic casting sprite are used in the pub found in Albrook. Stats |style="vertical-align:top; width:300px"| |- |style="vertical-align:top; width:300px"| |style="vertical-align:top; width:300px"| |} Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Biggs and Wedge make a small cameo as tutors from the in-game manuals. Biggs jokes about his name being mistranslated as Vicks, but assures the player that it is Biggs. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Biggs Biggs is a vision obtainable through summoning. A 2-3★ standard summon, his job is listed as Imperial. His Trust Master Reward is the Blizzard Beam special ability and his awakening materials are Esper Shard x10, Allure Powder x3, Esper Cryst x1 and Quality Parts x1. ;Abilities ;Stats Biggs's stats at his highest levels are as follows, with no passive abilities taken into account : ;Limit Burst FFBE 031 Biggs.png|No. 031 Biggs (★2). FFBE 032 Biggs.png|No. 032 Biggs (★3). Wedge Wedge appears as a vision obtainable through summoning. A 2-3★ standard summon, his job is listed as Imperial. His Trust Master Reward is the Fire Beam special ability and his awakening materials are Esper Shard x10, Allure Powder x3, Esper Cryst x1 and Quality Parts x1. ;Abilities ;Stats Wedge's stats at his highest levels are as follows, with no passive abilities taken into account : ;Limit Burst FFBE 029 Wedge.png|No. 029 Wedge (★2). FFBE 030 Wedge.png|No. 030 Wedge (★3). Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Chrono Trigger'' The two soldiers called Biggs and Wedge appear in Chrono Trigger, as employees in Norstein Bekkler's Tent of Horrors. A V-Jump issue in Japan humorously state that after Valigarmanda made them disappear in Final Fantasy VI, they ended up in the Chrono Trigger dimension and were found by Norstein, who gave them their new jobs.V-Jump issue (in Japanese) Like in Final Fantasy VI, Biggs was called Vicks in the SNES and PlayStation versions, but this was corrected in the Nintendo DS version. Gallery FMVBiggsWedgeFF6.jpg|CG render of Biggs and Wedge from Anthologies. FF6ImperialSprites.PNG|Sprites (SNES). Etymology Biggs was originally translated as Vicks. Biggs is known as in Japanese, while future appearances of Biggs in other games use the correct transliteration for "Biggs", . V sounds are not native to Japanese, so often times B sounds are used as substitutes. Therefore would be a valid transliteration of Vicks but not Biggs. A more literal translation of his name would be "Bikks" which carries the Star Wars reference and honors the phonetic difference in the Japanese. Trivia *Valigarmanda dispatches Wedge first, then Biggs. This reflects Star Wars in that Wedge was forced to withdraw from the battle after his fighter was damaged, and afterwards Biggs's fighter was destroyed. *Early screenshots of the game's Japanese version call Biggs, , and Wedge, , respectively, the Japanese names of Leo and Banon. It is possible the names were conceived before they were given to the actual Leo and Banon, or they were used as placeholder names for the soldiers in the screenshots. *On April 11, 2013, Producer's Letter Live for Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, producer Naoki Yoshida (Yoshi-P) showed a video to spotlight the Magitech Armor in the game. The video was, at his instructions, heavily inspired by, and designed to evoke, the opening scene of Final Fantasy VI, and featured characters recognizable as Terra Branford, Biggs, and Wedge.http://na.finalfantasyxiv.com/blog/post/275 * In an early draft of the Opera "Maria and Draco" sequence, Biggs and Wedge disrupted the opera instead of Ultros, using icicles rather than an anvil.Final Fantasy Ultimania Archive, Volume 1 - Page 324 References de:Biggs und Wedge (FFVI) fi:Biggs ja Wedge (Final Fantasy VI) ru:Биггс и Ведж (Final Fantasy VI) Category:Characters in Final Fantasy VI Category:Guest characters